Pebbles The Parrot
Pebbles The Parrot is a African-Gray Parrot Animatronic Gender: Male Status: Offline Not Dismantled Theme Song: Fall Out Boy - Centuries He Has Black Feathers, a Dark-Yellow Beak, He Has Built-In Pickaxes in Both of His Hands. He is Missing The Suit on Her Right Thigh and Waist. He is Related to Frostbite, Being His Twin. His Eyes are Golden Withered Version: He Has Huge Rips on The Sides of His Mask. He is Missing The Suit on His Left Hand and Lower-Legs. His Right Eye is Black with a Red Pupil. His Left Eye is Black with a White Pupil. He Has a Huge Hole on The Left Side of His Stomach. He Has a Few Holes and Cracks on His Body. Toy Version: His Gender Changed to Female, Similar to Frostbite. She Wears a Yellow Garment and Bikini, She Also Wears a Bib Over Her Breast Saying Let's Have Fun!, Her Breast and Hips are Very Large, She is Very Slim and Tall. She Doesn't Have a Cupcake. Phantom Version: She Has Numerous Rips on His Arms and Legs. She Has a Small Hole on His Stomach. He Has a Hole on The Left Side of His Mask. His Left Eye is Black with a White Pupil, His Right Foot is Missing It's Suit, He is Very Burnt. Nightmare Version: He Has A Huge Rip on Her Torso, He Has 5 Rows of Sharp Teeth. Both of His Eyes are Black with Red Pupils, He Is Missing The Suit on His Right Leg and Left Forearm. He Can Vommit and Spit Up Acid, His Pickaxes are Bloody and Very Sharp. Withered Toy Version: She is Missing Both Her Arms and Face, She Has a Huge Hole in Her Torso She is Also Missing The Suit on Both Her Legs, Her Head is Tilted, Her Garment is Slighty Torn, and Her Bikini is Torn Also, With One of Her Breast Have a Huge Rip on It. Phantom Toy Version: She is Missing Both Arms, Except For Her Left Upper-Arm and Her Left Eye. She is Missing The Suit on Her Legs, Waist, and Left Upper-Arm. Her Right Eye is Black With a White Pupil, She Has Lots of Exposed Wires and Holes on Her. Her Garment and Bikini is Badly Torn. Her Left Breast Also Has No Suit. Nightmare Toy Version: She Has 6 Sets of Very Sharp and Bloody Teeth, She's Very Skinny, Her Thighs and Breast are Extremely Large, Each Breast and Thigh are Each Slighty Larger The Size of a Basketball, Her Garment is Slighty Torn, But Her Bikini is Nearly Ripped Off, Due to Her Massive Bust Size. She Has a Scar on Her Left Eye and Her Right Breast Has a Medium-Sized Rip. She Also Has Sharp Drill Fingers. Fredbear Version: Her Model is Still The Opposite Gender (Also Similar To Frostbite), Her Bikini and Garment are Dark-Yellow, Her Bust and Hips are The Size of Dodgeballs. She Has Dark Gray Instead of Black Feathers. She Doesn't Have Her Built-In Pickaxes. Her Eyes are Still Golden Shadow Version: He Looks The Exact Same as Shadow Frostbite Except With No Damage Marks and More Shiny Eyes, Beak and Teeth Golden Version: He Looks The Exact Same as Golden Frostbite Except With No Damage Marks, Dripping Blood From Eyes and Dirty Feathers Adventure Version: He is Much Smaller With Shiny Black Feathers and More Shiny Eyes and Feathers Nightmare Fuel Version: He is Covered in About 18 Bloodshot Eyes, 4 on His Face, One on Each Foot, Shoulder, Kneecap and Hand. Two on Each Thigh, Upper-Arm, Lower-Leg and Forearm. He Also Has 2 on His Neck, His Beak is Cracked and He is Covered in Blood Demolished Version: He is Missing His Left Hand, Along With The Suit on The Left Side of His Mask, Left Forearm and Right Upper-Arm. He Has Rips on His Torso, The Right Side of His Mask and Thighs. He Has Holes on The Remaining Parts of His Body Minus The Rest of His Head Anime Version: He is The Same as His FNAF 1 Counterpart, But Female With Long Black Hair and a Curvy Body With Large Breasts and Hips. Her Beak is More Pointed and Dark-Orange, Along With a Medium-Sized Booty